Before the Wedding
by Mrs Kaim Argonar
Summary: Yuna is getting ready for her marriage to Seymour but starts thinking about a certain somebody and regretting this marriage. TxY.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Before the Wedding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters in it.**

**This is my first ever fanfic so please comment on how I can improve my stories so I can write better ones in the future. Most of the dialogue is taken from the game, just to let you know. This dialogue is taken from the English version not the Japanese version. Wedding scene is slightly changed near the end.**

**Summary: Yuna is getting ready for her marriage to Seymour but starts thinking about a certain somebody and regretting this marriage. TxY. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Yuna stood in her beautiful pearl white dress laced with feathers and thought to herself.

_I can't do this, I want to do the right thing for Spira but I'm not even sure if this is the right thing to do anymore, I mean what good will it do for Spira like Auron was right when he said: "Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse the audience, but it changes nothing. "It will only make people forget about Sin for so long. I don't want to marry Seymour, I want to marry the man I love but I don't even know if he feels the same way._

The door opened and Tromell appeared.

"My lady, the ceremony awaits." Tromell walks out the door.

Yuna nods and takes a deep breath and puts a hand on her heart.

"Someone please save me." Yuna prays.

**In the Airship**

Tidus goes up to Cid and pulls him up.

"I said, where is she? Answer me! Answer me, damn you!" Tidus screamed.

"What'll you do when you find her, eh?" Cid asked

"I didn't know anything about what a summoner is supposed to do. And I told her all those things without even knowing. I've got to tell her. I've got to tell her I'm sorry!"

"That's it? You're gonna tell her you're sorry? And then you just drag her to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin, huh? You're all the same--let the summoner die so we can live in peace!"

Cids grabs Tidus and flips him onto the floor

"No! I'm not gonna let Yuna die!" Tidus responds.

"Hah! Words! Show me action!"

"I'm telling you, she won't die!"

"Boy, don't forget those words, 'cause if you do...I'm gonna make you regret it."

"I won't."

Later on...

"Vydran! Fa vuiht Yuna!" Brother shrieks  
("Father! We found Yuna!")

"Frana?"  
("Where?")

"E femm cruf oui!"  
("I will show you!")

"Yuna?" Tidus questions.

The picture shows a bridge with Yuna in a wedding dress with Seymour wearing a rather outlandish outfit with Maester Mika ion the right of him. They are walking up a series of stairs with very high security all around them.

"Where was that?" Tidus asks

"The Palace of St. Bevelle. Heart of Yevon." Lulu answers

"Gramps, let's move!" Tidus orders

"Easy, kiddo."  
"Bevelle's defences are top-notch."

"What's the matter, gramps? You scared? Yuna's there, so we go and get her! And that's all!" Tidus says with a confident smirk.

"You got guts. Cad luinca du Bevelle! Vimm cbaat yrayt!"  
("Set course to Bevelle! Full speed ahead!")

Brother  
"Nukan!"  
("Roger!")

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter is really short but It was all I could think of and I tried to remember the dialogue as best as I could so sorry if I missing some or if it some of it doesn't sound right and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yunie 1992**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

**Before the Wedding part 2**

**Summary: Yuna is getting ready for her marriage to Seymour but starts thinking about a certain somebody and regretting this marriage. TxY. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone on the bridge and they're discussing on their rescue plan on Yuna.

"It'll take a while to get to Bevelle."  
"Meanwhile-" Cid states.

Tidus cuts in and lunges down on one knee.

"We prepare for battle!"

(A little optional dialogue to explain things)

"They grabbed Yuna back in the Sanubia Desert."  
"One of the Guado squads that attacked Home and found her."

Rikku walks up to Auron.

"What's Seymour doing alive?"  
"Didn't we take care of him in Macalania?"

"He is dead. As dead as Jyscal was."  
"His attachment to this world kept him from the next." Auron explains.

Rikku starts to back away from Auron and clutches Tidus' arm.

"Whoa, scary!"

"Yuna must be trying to send him." Auron says.

"Wonder if that will work."

Rikku puts on her thinking face.

"Perhaps he won't expect it." Auron suggests

"I'm glad Yuna's okay and all, but what's with those fancy clothes?" Wakka asks

Lulu looks at Wakka likes hes a total idiot.

"Huh, you really are hopeless aren't you. It's called a wedding dress."

Wakka almost falls flat on his face with shock.  
"What!"

The airship rocks back and forth. Screams, strange noises and roars are heard within. Rin walks casually onto the bridge.

"We're being attacked from within."  
"Some of the Guado that attacked Home must have snuck on board."

Cid starts starts flapping his arms about like a fool.

"You're awfully calm about it!"

"I am calm about most things."

"Fiends! There's nothin' to do but--"

Rikku jumps in front of Cid and does a really bad impersonation of his voice.

"But destroy the ship and all go down together!"

"Huh?".

Rikku just sighs and shakes her head.  
"You gotta learn a little restraint, Pops. If you crash the ship, we can't go rescue Yunie! Leave the fiends to us professionals!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tidus raises his hand in agreement.

"Thanks." Rikku says. Tidus justs gives her a smile and gives her a tap on the shoulder.

"Rikku, you've made some very good friends, I think. Good luck."

"Thanks Rin."

The group of guardians go around the airship slashing and killing all of the fiends in the perimeter. They get to the cabin area . Auron looks out the window in the upper section of the cabin.

"Huh, now there's a rare sight."

"Whoa, that's huge!" Tidus exclaims.

"What is that?" Rikku asks.

Outside the window there is a a flying dragon-like creature with horns starting from it's head down to the back of it's head. Blue and purple scales covering the back of it and the front and blood read dashs on it's side. It's two large wings flare out with a tranparent purple-blue colour.

"The guardian wyrm, Evrae. The great sacred beast--protector of Bevelle!" Lulu explains

"The red carpet has teeth." Auron jokes. (Auron is so not funny. The only time when he was funny was in Luca when he was laughing really crazily when Tidus was getting in a stress with him about Spira and never being able to go back to Zanarkand.)

"Wait, that means we're close to Bevelle!" Tidus says

Cids voice goes on the intercom.

"Rikku, you read me? We're going to fight that thing! Get on deck and show him what you got! Go!"

Rikku just shrugs.  
"There he goes again."

"The ferryman asks a high price." (Auron tries to be a wise crack again! Give it up!)

Everyone goes up on deck. The wyrm flies up to the deck and confronts the airship. (How come when Auron is looking through the window Evrae looks so tiny and when you confront him on the deck hes bigger the frickin' airship, call me crazy if you must but come on!) The top of the airship opens up, revealing lots of holes; missiles ready to fire.

"We gotta keep our distance, boy, but we can't let her get too far away."  
"You all have to tell me when to move!"  
"But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't so nimble, you hear?" Cid explains

"Roger! I'll give the commands!" Tidus answers

"Not alone, you won't!" Rikku says.

The battle begins.

"Cid! Move away from Evrae!" Tidus shouts

"Roger." Cid says.

The ship backs away.

"Take that! That should get him down abit."

Lulu uses her overdrive and uses Thudaga and hits Evrae 8 times. Evrae uses his photon spray and poisons Tidus, Lulu and Rikku.

"Guys use these!"

Rikku gives herself, Tidus and Lulu a Al Bhed potion and a potion that cures them of the poison (I can't remember what that potion is called, I know I'm dum.).

"Dad! Move in closer!"

"Roger that!"

The airship moves closer to the dragon.

"Use your overdrive Tidus." Lulu says

Tidus uses slice and dice and well, slices and dices Evrae and with the last hit finishes him off.

"All right!" Tidus cheers.

"Cruud! Fa'na mucehk bufan!"  
("Shoot! We're losing power!") Brother says

"Rao! E caa **Bevelle**!"  
("Hey! I see Bevelle!") Cid shouts.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**Before the Wedding Part 3**

**Summary: Yuna is getting ready for her marriage to Seymour but starts thinking about a certain somebody and regretting this marriage. TxY.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

The airship, smoking, soars above the cloud, high into the sky and then rapidly dives through them. The guardians hang on the deck. Bevelle is scene belo and the sounds of chiming bells are heard. Yuna and Seymour are seen walking up the aisle and a group of soldiers are around them protecting them. They continue to walk, Yuna holding and bouquet of red roses. The two preists either side of the Yuna and Seymour did the prayer gesture. Seymour and Yuna start to walk up the stairs. Pyreflies fill the sky. Maester Kinoc looks up at the sky and sees all of the pyreflies.

"What?" Kinoc says.

The airship reapidly descends throught the clouds and the pyreflies.

"Fire!" Kinoc orders. The guards relentless fire at te airship still giving out black smoke.

"Come!" Seymour says. Seymour grabs Yuna's hand.

_Whats going on? Are those my guardians? If it is thank goodness, I need to send Seymour._

The airship stops moving and ejects two harpoons from it. They smash into to the groun away from Seymour and Yuna. The guards and some of Bevelle's machina start firing at the ship. Tidus, Auron, Kimahri, Wakka, and Rikku (No Lulu, I don't know why she just didn't appear in the FMV) slide down the harpoon. Tidus shows off and flips from one harpoon to the next with a grin on his face. Several guards have their rifles ready to protect Seymour and Yuna. They land at there destination and Tidus gives Seymour death stare ( even though he's already dead).

"Yuna!" Tidus shouts.

The group goes through about five battles against guards and machina and gets to Seymour and Yuna.

"This has gone far enough! Stop!" Kinoc orders.

Alot of rifles are raised by the guards surrounding them. Everyone keeps staring at each other. Yuna, holding her rod behind her dress, holds it out. Kinoc sticks a rifle in Tidus' face. Seymour looks at Yuna with his icy blue eyes.

"You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me? Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."

She starts sending him. A few pyreflies appear.

"Seymour, I ask of you one favour, let my guardians through!" Yuna demands.

"As you wish. But the ceremony will go on." Seymour says. (In had to get the guardians through somehow. Heh heh.)

The guardians rushed through the hordes ( I'm not sure haw you spell "hordes") of guards. Tidus went up to Yuna. Tidus put his mouth up to her ear.

"Can I talk to you?" Tidus asked. Yuna turned to Seymour.

"Seymour. I need a word. With Tidus. In private." Yuna says

Seymours voice had a hint of anger in it.

"As you wish. But make it quick!"

Tidus and Yuna scurried to the side of the building.

"So?" Yuna asked. Tidus enveloped Yuna's hands in his.

"Yuna... I-I have been wanting to say this for a long time."

"I needed to talk to you to."

"How about, we say it and the same time?"

"Okay." Yuna giggled slightly.

"Okay. On a count of 1, 2, 3. I love you." Yuna and Tidus said at the same time.

Tidus looked into Yuna's blue and green diamonds and Yuna gazed at his sea blue crystals.

"Yuna?"

"Yes?"

Tidus' cheekls went red.

"Can I uh... kiss you?" Tidus asked. Yuna smiled.

"Yes. I'd rather have my first kiss be given to me by the one I love than Seymour."

Tidus and Yuna never really noticed that everybody was watching. Tidus leaned and Yuna closed her eyes. Their lips touched. Yuna deepened the kiss and put her arms around Tidus' neck and Tidus put a firm grip around Yuna's waist. Seymour's face soured.

"Go Yunie and Tidus! Wooo!" Rikku blurted out. Everyone excepted Yuna and Tidus since they were alittle distracted looked at Rikku. She just said "Oh, Sorry!". Rikku could help herself and rang up to the wedding bells and pulled the ropes. The bells chimed. Tidus and Yuna finally stopped and smiled at each other.

"No one has been married. The ceremony will continue!" Mika insists.

"Go Yuna." Tidus says. Yuna nods.

Tidus walks down the stairs. Seymour approaches Yuna. He grasps her shoulders, and moves in for the kiss. Rikku gasps, Lulu looks away and Wakka gasps. Mika nods. They kiss. Tidus is looking pissed. Wedding bells ring. Claps are heard. Yuna's hand turns into a fist. Tidus is a bit more pissed. The kiss stops. (FINALLY!) Yuna leans against Seymour.

"Kill them!" Seymour orders. Yuna looks up at Seymour.

"I am sorry, but it is for Yevon." Kinoc apologises

"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron asks

"There are exceptions."

Kinoc sticks the rifle in Auron's face

"No! Throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else..."

Yuna is away from Seymour, several steps from falling backwards over the edge and plummeting to her death. Seymour lowers his hand; the guards' rifles go down. Tidus runs up the stairs.

"Leave now! Please!" Yuna begs

"You're coming with us!" Tidus insists.

"Don't worry! Go!"

"This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die." Seymour says

Yuna wipes Seymour;s kiss from her lips. Seymour's jaw stiffens.

Yuna  
"Don't worry. I can fly. I love you.Believe."

Yuna smiles. She falls backwards.

"Yuna!" Tidus screams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well ny first ever fanfic iz finished. WooHoo! Hope you liked it even though this one is only 3 chapters long but still I hope you like it. Please review this chapter and Chapter 2 since I forgot to put a reminder. See ya!**

**Yunie1992**


End file.
